Bad Luck
by Princesscupcakes
Summary: In Rumpelstiltskin's opinion, everything about what happened between him and Belle was just a case of bad luck. In Belle's experience, every thing since her twelfth birthday was the result of bad luck. Rumbelle. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my way of dealing with the fact that Once Upon A Time isn't on air right now and that Hulu has my favorite episode on Hulu Plus, which I'm too cheap to pay for. It's not my best work, but I think it's good enough to post. Reviews make me happy and criticism makes me a better author. **

**Do we even need to be talking about what Rumpelstiltskin and Belle would be doing right now if I owned Once Upon a Time? **

* * *

Bringing her to Dark Castle had been a bad idea. It should have been obvious right off the bat; what with how the first thing she did as his caretaker was chip a teacup. She was a creature whose destiny was to bring nothing but bad luck to Dark Castle and Rumpelstiltskin should have known it. But he didn't. She was just a silly young girl after all.

He hadn't planned on falling in love with her either. To him, the idea of loving something else after the loss of his son should have been impossible. But she wormed her way into his heart, inch by inch. It was just so easy, so effortless to fall in love with her, the exact opposite of how it had been with his wife all those years ago. But love was weakness and weakness was not something that Rumpelstiltskin could afford. He needed his powers, though he couldn't say anymore if it was because he needed them to get Bae back or because he was so addicted to the feeling of power that he just couldn't give it up.

So in the end, he lost her the same way he lost everyone else that had ever loved him, or at least claimed to love him, through his own cowardice. She had kissed him, more or less handed her heart to him on a platter, and he shut her out. What did she know of love though? She was just a silly girl, young enough to believe that she could love him. He knew she did love him though, she must or the kiss wouldn't have started working. But she shouldn't love him and it was bad luck that she did fall in love with him.

She left, just like he always should have known she would and with her, she took all of her bad luck. No longer would he be plagued by thoughts of her and distracted by her clever conversation and high, lilting laughter. No more cups would be chipped; no more ladders would be fallen off of, not one more kiss would be freely given to the monster.

He did love her though, as foolish as he knew it was. He loved her and when he found that she was dead, because of him and his association with her, something inside of him died that day. Maybe she should have left all of her bad luck at Dark Castle. Maybe then she would still be alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just a rabid fangirl.**

**Twelve Rumbelle points for whoever can tell the meaning of kennedia I was going for when I made them Belle's favorite flower. **

On Belle's twelfth birthday, she broke a mirror. It had been her mother's mirror, a lovely thing carved with roses on the handle, a gift from her father along with her mother's favorite necklace. And there was just something about it that made her absolutely hate it. Looking back, she blamed the roses. Belle had always hated roses, preferring instead kennedia as her favorite flower. Roses…..She hated them. She couldn't say why she hated them, she just always did.

Her father was distraught over her mother's mirror breaking. Her superstitious nanny Elise then told her that she would have seven years of bad luck. The next day, she was engaged to Gaston. So to say that Belle was a believer in bad luck wasn't that far of a stretch. For the most part, she dismissed superstition, but when it came to the idea of bad luck, she was a believer.

She had never been clumsy before she broke the mirror either. However, in the seven years that followed, she developed a penchant for being extremely clumsy and the glassware of the castle was never the same afterwards. But the knowledge of her breaking of the mirror was well known, considering her father's very public grief and punishing of her over it. The more superstitious of people believed that it had everything to do with that. Bad luck was something that followed Belle wherever she went. Minor things, of course. Breaking a vase, twisting her ankle, falling down stairs, everything thing that could possibly go wrong would. Because Belle would have bad luck until she turned nineteen.

And the day before that happened, Rumpelstiltskin came. He came and his price was her. And to the whole court, that was the biggest stroke of bad luck to befall Belle. But her seven years was almost up, good luck was to return to her side.

Well, not quite. On the day she turned nineteen, she chipped a cup. At the time, she called it her last act of bad luck before it all ended, before good things could start happening again.

Decades later and a whole world away, she would look at that broken cup though and say that her chipping the cup was probably the first act of good luck that had fallen her way in seven years.


End file.
